WZ Prime Patch
Though I'd still like to hear from 4nE & Strata on Patch v.1.12 AND from Speedy about "WZUp" (though I can guess what it is)....... * And having reflected on Comments by Colin & Willis..... * I've come to WZ Prime Patch (just a working title... call it what you all want in the end) * And what is this WZ Prime Patch ? So far - I'm thinking what is excellent in Patches v.1.11 & v.1.12 PLUS...... Whatever you all come up with that will be possible with the First Build from the Code Re-Dev. Team... * We might want to consider this in conjunction with Coyote's Mars CAM Project..... as well.... call it: Concurrent Engineering.... less duplication efforts * BTW: We also need to get RSgod & Elric over here....... NIKER too. :) Whatcha yall think ? ------- \R\m/a\n/J\a/c\k/ I think getting RSgod & Elric over here is going to be a problem.... RSgod was mad,he also requested a delete of his account @ RTS..He said he is going to step away from the Wz2100 community... Elric ,he doesn't want to join us ,already ask it ..Strange guy ... About the patch... like i said in the 1.12 section.. Once you have a broken wheel in the patch series,the next patxhes will be broken wheels to...So maybe you could do what you actually suggest, 1.11+1.12,combining those to replace 1.11 & 1.12....Name dunno---- Colin --------------------------------------------------------------------- jan:9:733am: the 1.11 source and the last compile of the 1.12 source - not being one who does coding... how can these be combined - to me would be a daunting task , unless its an easy fix. as for persons that can do model making etc... is there any in the wz community that can do this? i was given the pie models from stevens LOD mod. plus there are others out there that have other models from discarded projects or from projects that were put on hold. of course permissions would be needed or credit given to those bits used where known. and after reading the old Q and A from 1999 - many of the questions appear to be the same ones asked prior to the holiday season. also thinking about what others may have put away - looking forward to doing a project but never got around to working on it... just discovered some old docs that kevin offered up here within the last 24 hours... i am wondering who else has little shards tucked away... seeing as it is still early this a.m. my mind is not all here yet... will see what comes with the rising of the sun. lavcoyote25 Coyote: this symbol " = " , the equals, is Wiki Syntax for creating HTML Levels - you can't use it haphazardly 'cause it'll create probs. RJ :) The following is an example of one of its proper uses. Rman Follow-Up * I sent messages to both 4nE & Strata a week ago about Patch v.1.12. * Strata responded within a day saying it was something he would think about. * I joined 4nE's new hang-out like he suggested to PM him which I did. He read within a day but has yet to respond. Seems par for the course of late. So I'd say he is thinking about it or could care less. * IMHO Patch 1.12 would be a good base to build on for a number reasons. * First fix known issues. * Since the Code Re-Devs 1st Build is removing known limits it will be possible to add more stuff where originally it was maxed-out in patch v.1.12. * Question: Add WHAT ? * Anything from v.1.11 worth salvaging ? * What about new stuff from members here ? * As suggested already - Instead of giving it a version #... maybe give it a name like WZ Prime Patch or whatever ? Rman JackRman Jack 00:49, 17 Jan 2005 (PST) Rman: To Take-on ? * Well this has been notable for it's cul-de-sac appearence at the moment. * Strata is now working on an awesome new version of WZCK.... which is the main reason I'm even considering adding this to a cup that already runneth-over with project commitments. * Unless someone is already working on it & will beat me to the punch... * I'll begin working on WZ Prime as soon as Strata releases a stable version of the NEW & Mighty "WZCK". :-) * Rman JackRman Jack 13:21, 28 Jan 2005 (PST) What say ya ? Your Comments * Here * Here